Synergetic Sins: The Soul
by DevoTheMadCashCow
Summary: Living life on the run isn’t so bad if you ignore all the people trying to kill you, the other Pokémorphs who are sent after you, and all the loco allies you meet along the way. …ah who am I kidding, this sucks! ACCEPTING OCs
1. Prolouge

**AN:** Ello, I'm **Devo The Mad Cash Cow**, but ya'll can just call me Devo. ;) This is my first Pokémon fic, so any criticism on it will be extremely appreciated. ^^ Now, there's something different about this fic (and I'm not talking about the fact that it has people changing into Pokémon). This is a Collaboration fic. A 4-way to be exact.

If you're wondering, What's a Collaboration fic? It's when a main story is told from different points of view. The plot develops in different ways for the charactor, but the main story still stays the same, with different charactors interacting and the stories slightly overlapping.

This fic has four sides to it. There are a collection of four fics, one representing each main charactor.

"Synergetic Sins : The Mind" is written by **J. Whitnee**.

"Synergetic Sins : The Body" is written by **Silver Leafx**.

"Synergetic Sins : The Heart" is written by **CyberWolf101**.

"Synergetic Sins : The Soul" is written by **Devo The Mad Cash Cow**, aka me.

To see the full story, you got to read them all. ^^

Anyway, onto the Prologue & OC forms!

* * *

**Prologue**

The Soul. It is not just one thing, it is many. It has no definite form. Every living thing contains one and would be lifeless without it. It contains our inner will, our morals, and our spiritual life. It is our conscious. Without it, we would just be breathing shells. We could still live, but we could never _**truly live**_ like we should. Doomed to roam the Earth with no true meaning or purpose but to be there.

The Soul is a powerful and strong thing when acknowledged, but if we ignore it or allow it to be tainted by our sins…our lives will be thrown into chaos. We will go through pain, suffering, and utter destruction of ourselves before reaching an empty death.

It is the spiritual body, every changing as we change. As we grow, it shall grow. As our true beliefs change, it shall change to fit those beliefs. As we allow ourselves to be absorbed in sins, it shall slowly die.

The Soul is easily influenced if we allow it to be. If we do not have faith in it, it will surely change. The Soul will continue to change until we put our entire faith in it. Once one truly believes in their Soul, they will never be beaten. Their Body can break, their Mind can die, their Heart may bleed, but their Soul will always exist.

I am Irvin, and I am The Soul.

* * *

Here's the OC Forms:

_OC Basic Form_

**Name:** (First and last, please)

**Age:** (Be realistic. No 10 year old scientists, people)

**Gender:**

**Appearance:** (Clothes, hair, blah blah blah)

**Personality:** (Make it fit)

**Short Bio**: (Note the "short")

**Role:** (Are you an antagonist? Stalker? The possibilities are endless)

**Other:** (Is your laugh especially evil? Do you break mirrors when you look into them?)

_Scientist OC Form add-ons_

**Field of work:** (chemist, geneticist, etc)

**Pokémon:** (Nothing uber awesome. You're a scientist for Mew's sake)

**Thoughts on Pokémorphs:** (in general)

_Pokémorph OC Form add-ons_

**What Pokémon you transform into:** (yes you can be a mixture of two)

**Mostly human appearance:** (do you have a tail? Wings?)

**Halfway transformation:** (about half and half here)

**Full transformation:** (no human bits left. Just Pokémon)

**Your pros and cons of your powers during the mostly human stage:** (are you helpless in the sun? Are you immune to electricity? All that fun stuff)

_Now for some restrictions (sorry guys, but it must be done -_-). You're OC will be ignored if it has any of the following characteristics_:

**1)** It was submitted anonymously

**2)** It was submitted through a PM

**3)** There is more than one OC. All OCs must be submitted separately (and only if they are twin Pokémorph people can you submit more than one)

**4)** OCs must be submitted to this chapter


	2. My Soul Is Worth 100,000

**A/N:** Holy cow. O.O I was checking that story traffic feature and you won't believe what I saw (actually you just might ^^;). Some people from Spain, UK, Singapore, Australia, Brunei, Philippines, and Canada had visited my story! I mean I know people from around the world can use FanFiction, but it was still such a surprise to see that people from different countries had looked at my story. I think it's so awesome! ^^

Also, thank all of ya'll so much for the OCs, reviews, favorites, and alerts. =D That really boosted my self-confidence. XD And as for all of ya'll who have already submitted an OC, I think a few of the OCs will start to appear in the next chapter but I'm not 100% sure. As for those of you that haven't, you still have plenty of time to do so, but just remember to submit it in a review to Chapter 1.

Anyway (kind of got off track -_-'), I hope that you all enjoy my first **real** chapter even though there's not as much of the really, really cool stuff going on in this chapter (being the first chapter & all). But don't worry! It has a bit of humor in it and is still interesting. At least in my opinion. ^^;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon, nor will I ever own Pokémon. I do own my OCs though, to their great displeasure. ^^

**Chapter 1: My Soul Is Worth $100,000**

"Eureka! I've finally figured out how to complete The Pokémon Speaker!"

My steps begin to lag as I casually glanced over at the lone scientist who was starting to draw a pretty big crowd of other nerdy, little men in lab coats with his yelling. All of them were gathered around a large machine that most of the scientists here had already dubbed a failure. I finally slowed my steps to a stop and wondered if watching this guy's 'solution' would be worth making the Devon president wait. _Mr. Stone already had plenty of work to do, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind his favorite (and only) secretary taking his time getting him these machine orders._ Plus, I wanted to see if one of these idiots **finally** managed to accomplish something today. While still keeping a hold of the massive stack of papers in my tan arms, I leant back against the nearby wall and directed my attention towards the ecstatic scientist.

Gesturing to an open electrical box that had different colored wires poking out, the scientist began to spew words faster than a Pachirisu ever could, "All I have to do is cut this blue wire into two and twist this purple wire in a looping fashion around it!" _Blue wire? I hope he actually meant to say the red, because that's the only one you could safely cut in half…_ However, as he grabbed ahold of the blue wire I knew that he had meant exactly what he said.

Before he even began to reach for the electric scissors, I had already pushed myself off the wall and started heading for the stairs. Once I reached the steps, I muttered a quick, "Dumbass," right as the air was filled with a sharp popping sound followed by one of the most girlish screams I have ever heard. _He really shouldn't have cut the blue wire…_

* * *

Pulling up towards a beautiful one story brick house with a freshly mowed lawn surrounded by a white picket fence, I dismounted from my rusty bike and leaned it up against the fence. The new neighbor next door was outside mowing but quickly stopped to gawk at me, causing him to nearly mow down his poor Roselia in the process. I'm used to this happening whenever out-of-towners see me. I mean I do look pretty odd, what with me wearing a nice ironed suit while riding on a bike that looks like it could barely hold a Cherubi, let alone a muscularly lean guy like me. Plus, it has a dusty basket on the front of it. **A basket**. Anyone would stare at a guy on a bike that has a basket.

Taking my cell and keys out of the aforementioned basket, I swiftly headed up towards the front door and tried to turn the handle. _Ugh, it's already open. That darn sister of mine forgot to lock the door again._ I let out a sigh of frustration as I shut the door behind me. Heading towards the kitchen, I forgot to look for any hazards and ended up tripping over a My Little Ponyta Doll. Ow, couldn't I have fallen in the living room where there's carpet? Oh well, at least my face broke the fall…

Just as I was about to peel my face off the floor, I heard the pounding of little feet coming around the corner. Aw damn. I looked up just in time to see a two year old girl, with the same dark brown hair as me, launch herself straight at my back happily yelling, "DADDY!!!!!" I let out a grunt as she landed smack dab on my mid-back and started hugging me. Before I could even catch my bearings, I heard another childish voice shout out "DOG PILE ON UNCLE VIN," right as I felt the weight to my back increase. I just get back from work and I'm attacked by munchkins... What a wonderful life I have. But as I heard my little daughter's giggles mixed with my niece's, I knew I'd rather risk having my back injured everyday than to not get this kind of welcoming from my little angel.

* * *

"You want anything to eat? Chase said he was going to pick something up on his way home from work. That way you can actually have something good to eat when you get to your apartment instead of those disgusting TV dinners," my older sister, Sam, asked me while washing off some milk from the counter.

I quickly shook my head. "No thanks. Both of you have already done more for me than usual, what with letting Abbey stay here on such short notice while I work a late shift tonight." As soon as the words left my mouth I knew I should of just left it at "No thanks".

Sam quickly spun around and placed her hands on her hips with her eyes glaring straight at mine. Attempting to say something before she started one of those rants she always loves to give, Sam briskly cut me off before I could even make a sound, "Don't you dare think this is a bother to me," her glare intensified when I began to open my mouth, "and don't you dare say you weren't thinking that when you said what you said, because we both know you were. Now, let me see if I can get this through your thick skull. We. Are. Family. Unlike Mom or Dad, I actually take meaning to that word. Plus, Taylor, me, and Chase love having Abbey over," Sam stopped glaring and sighed, "You're a single father at the age of nineteen. It's ok to ask others for help." Sam then paused for a second and added, "If you really are so worried about bothering me and Chase, why don't you do me a favor?" She looked up at me with those big eyes girls always use to get what they want. I sighed knowing exactly what kind of favor she was talking about. Luckily, my cell phone's alarm went off. Ten o' clock, time to go to work.

Deciding to move onto another subject as I headed out of the kitchen, I merely replied. "When Abbey wakes up in the morning, tell her that when I come to pick her up she needs to be ready to go, since we have to be at the Gym by seven in the morning if we want to see the leader battle." I stopped briefly before I was out of her hearing range and stated rather bluntly, "I'm not going to go on a date with one of your friends. I'm engaged, remember?" Then I promptly headed out of the house.

"Yeah, to a **dead** girl!" is what Sam **wanted** to shout to me as I left, but she wouldn't do that because it would wake the girls. She always wanted to say that whenever this subject came up, and I knew she was a hundred percent right. However, my heart seemed to not really give a fuck about that fact.

* * *

The lampposts glowed dimly as I pedaled on the deserted main road. I almost enjoyed these little trips from the Devon Corporation to my raggedy apartment. Breathing in the salty air that was carried from the ocean nearby and letting the breeze run through my short, messy hair was a wonderful feeling of bliss for me. It reminded me of when Rina and I used to just take walks down this road ever since we heard it was good for the baby.

Caught up in memories of the past, I ended up crashing straight into one of the lampposts lining the street and let out a string of curse words. As soon I managed to detach myself from between the bike and the lamppost, I grabbed my cell and keys from the crushed basket and then started to inspect my bike to see if it was alright. Since one of the wheels was missing and my experience with unicycles is a big fat zero, I concluded that I was walking the rest of the way home. Wonderful, I worked six hours straight and then I get to walk home in a suit. _These are one of those times I wish I could just wear my regular torn up jeans, worn out black sneakers, and black muscle shirt to work..._

After fifteen minutes of trudging along at my own pace, I see a dark figure up ahead. Thinking it's one of the homeless beggars, I stared straight past him/her and quickened my pace so I can get by faster. I'd never gotten along with them or anyone else that asked for money from me. It's nothing personal; it's just that I practically live paycheck to paycheck and can't afford to give to the less needy. Trust me, if I could give money to them, I would. One time I actually almost gave some of my cash away to some Nuns, who had come into town asking for donations for the homeless children, just because they were Nuns. I mean, do you know how hard it is to say no when a Nun asks you for money? It's almost impossible! After I told the lady no, I was just waiting for a bolt of lighting to strike me down at any second.

"Do you want some money?" Being so deep into thought, I almost didn't hear what the man said to me. In fact, I'm not really quite sure if I heard him right so I asked him, "What did you say?" He merely smirked and repeated himself. I looked at him with clear disbelief shining through my dark sapphire colored eyes. _Maybe he thought I was a hooker? He looked like the type of creeper that would be into those things, and I was traveling at the time of night most hookers do their 'patrolling'. Well, I better tell him I'm not one before he starts feeling me up or something._ "I'm not a whore, prostitute, or hooker." All I got in reply was this small chuckle, so I was guessing he didn't think I was a hooker. _Great, now I'm tired, confused, __**and**__ embarrassed. …Damn it's awkward now. I bet I can outrun him; I should just leave and forget that this ever happened._

Just before I managed to put my master escape plan into action, he spoke, "I'll pay you money if you participate in an experiment my research team is performing. Half now, half later but you have to come with me tonight. We can stop by your house to grab anything you need." I was already skeptical about this whole thing, but as soon as I heard that I had to leave with this freak tonight, I knew I wanted no part of whatever he was offering. There's no way I could just leave Abbey on such short notice. I looked the man straight in the eye, prepared to tell him to screw off but then he tossed a sack at me and said, "Here's the first payment." Instinctively, I caught it. Deciding that since I already had it in my hands I might as well look, I cautiously opened the bag and then glanced inside. My eyes widened, my mouth dropped open, and my hands tightened their grip on the bag.

I shakily ask him, "Exactly how much is in here?" while I continue to look at all the money inside.

"50,000 dollars," he answers, his voice laced with smugness. I almost drop the bag in shock. _That's a fucking lot of money. There had to be a catch._

Finally looking away from the bag, I asked, "What kind of experiments are you planning to do on me?"

The relaxed stance he had adopted after tossing me the money turned rigid and he looked almost surprised that I had asked that question. However, that didn't last long as he swiftly goes back to being relaxed and answered quite calmly, "If you don't want to participate I can always find someone else to do it," and then promptly snatched the bag from my hands and began to walk away.

I'm usually a very levelheaded person, but as soon as that man began to take off with that money I panicked. "Wait!" He stopped, then slowly turned around and waited for me to speak. "**If** I go with you, can I stop by sister's house and leave them the 50,000 dollars and a note."

Impassively he replied, "Of course. Just make sure the note isn't too detailed." Then he put out his hand and questioned, "Now, do we have a deal?"

Staring unsurely at the extended hand, some memories of my past start flowing through my head.

_I had just walked into a local jewelry store and began looking at their available engagement rings. I had finally decided to propose to Rina and I wanted to get her a ring with an emerald to match her eyes. Flagging down the employee behind the counter, I asked him if he could find me such a ring and if he could find one for an affordable price. He took a good look at my homely clothing and then sneered at me while saying, "We don't make rings that are affordable for __**your**__ kind. Go try the Pokémart."_

_"Daddy, can I get a Pokémon?" my little angel asked while watching a girl her age chase after a Skitty. My heart begins to brake as I reply, "I'm afraid not sweetheart. Taking care of a Pokémon is very costly, and we don't have much money." She makes a sad frown but quickly forces it to transform into a smile and hugs my leg. "That's ok Daddy, I don't really want one anyway." I almost let loose a tear._

With newfound determination written across my face, I grasped the man's hand. "Yeah, we have a deal."


	3. Of Wires and Wishes

**A/N:** **Ok, I really hope ya'll like this chapter since much blood, seat, and tears went into it. …ok, so maybe I'm being a bit dramatic. ^^; The only pain that this chapter ever gave me was my mom yelling in my ear to get off the computer. Oh my poor little ear... -_-**

**Anyway, there is the appearance of an OC but only one of the bad guy OCs since it fits in with the chapter. **

**Also, just wanted to say thanks to all of you that reviewed, submitted an OC, or are just reading this fic. I really appreciate all of it (ya'll will get sick of me saying that by the time this story is thru XD).**

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own Pokémon, nor will I ever own Pokémon. I don't own any of the OCs that appear in this story except Irvin (to his great displeasure). ^^**

**Here's the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Of Wires and Wishes**

_Ugh, I feel like I'm stuck inside a Grimer who just ate a burning Cacnea..._ Lazily opening my eyes and glancing down at myself, I realized that was actually a pretty accurate description. I was floating in this tube of liquid oxygen with a bunch of burning hot wires digging into my skin. _Great, as soon as they take all those wires out I'll look like a pincushion. That is, __**if**__ they take them out._

Ignoring my negative thoughts, I focused on this odd tingling feeling on my forehead. While being careful of the wires, I moved my hand up towards my forehead to see what exactly was causing that weird feeling. Thinking the wacked out scientist had just stuck another wire there, I was immensely surprised to feel something smooth protruding out of my head with nothing attached to it. Its texture reminded me that of a jewel's. Thinking, I begin to bite my tongue a bit, just like I always do when I'm stumped by something. However out of all the times I've done this, not once had a felt as though someone had drove a pen into my tongue. _Damn, that's a wonderful way to figure out I have inch long fangs…_

About to mess with them some more, I heard a loud crash which caused me to break out of my thoughts. I look diagonally across from my tube to see a…female Blaziken with a Breloom tail, feet, and collar? _The hell?_ Well whatever it was, it looked pissed and it was free from its tube. _Free. I want to be free. I want to just rip these wires off and smash out of my tube like that girl did._However as I attempted to do just that, I noticed that my body could barely move in this goo let alone get enough force as to break out. Hearing a scream, I looked ahead of me and noticed a Gardevoir, with a Houndoom's horns, tail, and metal rings levitating around her wrists, neck, and ankles just blasting away at some scientists. She was free too. Another sound-this time a crash-caught my attention, a creamy colored Charizard with a cocoa belly and nine tails tipped with fire had just broken free of his tube as well. I clench my fists and glared at the Charizard-like creature. _Am I the only one still stuck?_I turn my eyes towards the Blaziken thing. _The only one still trapped?_ Finally, my glare falls onto the last creature and I can just feel my envy boiling in the pit of my stomach. _The only one not freed?_ Without me noticing, the glass of the tube began to crack. _**I. Want. OUT!**_

A bright light filled my vision as I heard another tube break, but this time it was mine. Reveling in the feeling of being free from that slimy cage, I begin to hear this annoying high pitch voice ringing right next to my left ear. Pivoting my head, I make out the figure of a middle age women in one of those tacky lab coats that you always see in movies just screaming her head off. "No, no, no! This can't be happening! Experiment number 840 has also escaped! Quick cal-" a Seviper's tail quickly cuts her off, slashing her throat wide open before whipping back to where it came from. Following the tail with my eyes, I realized with shock that the tail was connected to my own body! _Or at least I think that was my body… Damn, I needed a mirror._

Darting my head to the right, I immediately found what I was looking for. Moving at a more gradual pace than I would have liked, I came to a stop in front of a large mirror that was tilted and had a crack running down the middle. However, I was less concerned with its state and more concerned about the picture it was reflecting. Standing in the mirror was a black Slowking with wires dangling down from different spots on his body, 4in red Seviper fangs hanging out of his mouth, and his Seviper tail flicker in & out of view of the frame. The reflection's shell crown was a darker shade than most Slowkings, the jewel on the crown was indigo instead of the normal red, and the ruff on his neck was indigo & black. But the image's most unusual feature was his SlowViking mixed eyes. The normal white of the Slowking's eyes were instead replaced with a sinister blood red that matched the image's fangs and the irises were a distinguishing indigo color.

However, I wasn't surprised at all. In fact, I was more surprised that I wasn't surprised. It was odd. It was like I had already known what the mirror was going to reflect before I ever saw it. Pulling my gaze away from the mirror, I looked out towards the rest of the lab room. Blood, broken glass, and dead bodies littered the ground as two of the…Pokémorphs continued to attack the few remaining scientists. I ran back through my last thought. _Pokémorphs? That's what they-no we-were?_ Biting down lightly on my tongue-using my normal teeth of course-I began to brainstorm. _How did I know this? It's not like Pokémorphs are a common term used everyday, how did I identified them as such so quickly now? While I was still in my tube, I had suspected they were genetically altered Pokémon, not Pokémorphs. So why the sudden revelation of what they truly were? Maybe it has something to do with the abilities I gained when I morphed?_

Still pondering, I made my way towards where the BlazeLoom morph & the GardeDoom morph were finishing off the last living scientist with an unplanned combo attack. The jealousy in the pit of my stomach made itself known again. _Why is it that the fighting Pokémorph was graced with speed and power, while I seemed to only be burdened by sluggish movements and a tail with a mind of its own?_

Coming out of my thoughts, I noticed that the two were switching between staring down at me, each other, and the CharTales morph who was also recuperating their actions. They all seemed to be a bit jumpy, as if thinking one of us was going to start a full out brawl. With much disinterest, I began to meet each of their stares and readied myself for a fight. However, there wasn't a thought in my mind that any of them were aiming to attack me, but I needed **something** to do until they decided to stop being paranoid twits.

Luckily, the stare down didn't last long as the BlazeLoom morph interrupted the moment with a very loud, "FUCK!" after noticing that her orange feathers had begun to recede into her body. Grabbing a pile of conveniently placed clothes that I assumed were hers, she darted through an open bathroom door before slamming it shut. All traces of my jealousy finally slipping away, I turned in search of where any exits might be, only to realize quite painfully that I was also reverting back to my 'normal self'. My body was losing its bulkiness, my skin was lighting to the normal tan color, my poisonous tail was recoiling back inside my body, my long Seviper fangs were changing back to inch long human ones, and as I felt my shell crown recede into my head, I began to feel that tingling feeling on my forehead return. _Ah, hell._ Combing my fingers through my hair, I lowered myself to the floor and sat in an Indian style while waiting for the lingering pain to ebb away. _That hurt a lot more than I expected._

A few minutes later, the pain had finally stopped. Running my hand through my hair one last time, I glanced up to see what the others were doing only to notice that a short boy with cream colored skin that matched the tint of his nine tails was making sure to avert his red eyes in any direction but mine. Slightly confused, I turned my gaze away only to catch a brown hair girl with Houndoom horns and tail staring at me with a look of horror in her pale eyes while tightening her grip on the lab coat that was covering her. A look of bewilderment crossed my face. _The hell is wrong with those two?_ My face still scrunched up in confusion, I curiously voiced my question out loud.

The horned girl's eyes traded out their horror stricken look for one of anger, and she stuttered with rage, "You're naked! Get some clothes on and cover yourself for Pete's sakes!" Looking down at myself, I realized that she was right and began to stand up. Not bothering to cover myself up, I casually looked around for any type of clothing while stretching out my arms. Noticing that one of the dead scientists had a long decently clean and intact lab coat on, I strolled over to him and took it off his body. _It's not like he had any use for it now anyways._Throwing it on, I zipped it up all the way and walked back over to the other Pokémorphs just as a carbon copy of the GardeDoom girl made her way back from the bathroom. _Well, she wasn't __**technically**__ a carbon copy considering the fact that she had flames around her wrist instead of metal rings, was without a pair of horns & tail, and didn't have green tips with her brown hair like the other girl. But other than that they looked exactly the same._

Shifting my focus from my thoughts, I was barely able to catch the short boy priggishly questioning the BlazeLoom girl, "What took you so long?"

The girl merely snorted and offhandedly said, "Oh, I was just talking to the voice inside my head." _Greeeat. A crazy girl has all the powers of a Blaziken and a Breloom. __**That's**__ going turn out well…_

Before my thoughts could turn any more sarcastic, the girl let out a very defensive, "What?" in response to all of our freaked out looks and followed it up with, "All I wanted was a Yellow Pokéblock."

After that less than sane comment, the girl's lookalike-who was still on the ground for some reason-quickly suggested, "Should we maybe call the asyl- I mean _safe house_?" The BlazeLoom girl immediately sent her a glare, which would have been quite intimidating if not for the fact that a Breloom tail had not just ripped out from the back of her pants.

Trying to block out the hysterical laughter now coming from the CharTales boy-apparently he found the tail situation incredibly amusing-I turned back towards glaring girl as she mumbled, "I don't care. All I want is a Yellow Pokéblock." Before any of the rest of us had time to react to her comment, she quickly growled back to **herself**, "Oh, shut up Ren."

Staring at the crazy girl blankly, I referred back to the GardeDoom girl's comment and said, "Maybe a straight jacket would be the best choice?"

The loco girl now turned herself in my direction before yelling, "SHUT UP!" I raised an eyebrow as I stared at her. _Huh, crazy and temperamental. Arceus really blessed her with one hell of a personality. …Oh no, she's about to speak again._ Preparing myself for another shriek of rage, I was surprised to hear her say in a bubbly voice, "After we bust this joint, you all wanna get some ice cream?" _…this is so not worth $50,000._

* * *

The light midday breeze played with the grassy limbs of the trees, causing a soft rustling to be heard throughout the nearly soundless forest. A small leaf from the limbs of said trees was even torn off by the wind and began its graceful dance downwards, right into the large burrowed out hole in the middle of an ancient oak tree where a bundled up figured laid.

The figure was a petite sixteen year old girl who was curled up into a little ball, her back towards the few streams of sunlight that had managed to make it through the tree's threshold. Her short hair was messy from sleep, some of the black strands even winding their way around the two tan colored furry 'horns' that protruded from her forehead and upwards. Subconsciously shifting in her sleep, her brown tank-top began to rise slightly above her bellybutton from the movement and made the brown triangles running down her torso visible.

The crackling of an old radio that sat beside the girl's head broke through the quiet forest like a bolt of lightning and made the girl shift in annoyance. The sound of the radio was swiftly followed by a stern masculine voice, "Hello?" A groan unwilling left the small girl as she moved her hands over her ears. "This is Agent Sable Landing here, do you copy?"

Sighing, the girl's left hand moved toward the radio as she moved into a sitting position and, with her unoccupied hand, began to dust off some leaves that were lying on her creamy colored shorts. Holding the radio-that was now safely grasped in her left hand-toward her mouth, she let out a small yawn into the box.

She could practically feel the exasperation dripping from the man's voice as he said, "Nyx, I need you to help track down a couple of escaped experiments." That seemed to wake the Nyx up, reddish brown eyes snapping open and then settling into a dark glare.

She shortly answered, "I don't help humans."

The man on the other line stumbled a bit as he let out, "Wh- never mind. I told you, we are using humans for our pure benefit here," Nyx's glare began to lighten, "Just- please, use your photographic memory for good use."

Crossing her arms, yet still managing to keep the radio to her ear, she replied mumbling, "Whatever. Fine, I'll help, but I'm not expecting to help any humans…those dirty scums…they all deserve to die…"

He cut in before she could get another anger laced word out, "Okay, we're looking for a few experiments. I'll get you some files on them after we meet with Agent Tizla in a few."

Uncrossing her arms and standing up, she muttered a quick, "Sure" and then dropped the radio onto the pile of leafs she had just been resting on. Jumping gracefully out of the exit of the tree, she began to transform as gravity began to make itself known. Shaping into a much smaller form, she completed her transformation right before she touched the ground and directed herself to the canopy of the forest. Her lithe Noctowl body pierced through the limbs like they were made of water and her discolored black wings flapped to pick up speed. The owl Pokémon's eyes were squinted from the sun's bright rays and she muttered to the wind, "Does no one know what freaking nocturnal means anymore?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope ya'll like it! ^^ The OC, Nyx, belongs to xEmilia.**

**Also, please make sure to check out the other three parts of this collab if you want to have a deeper look into the story. Which are written by the amazing ****J. Whitnee, the hilarious Silver Leafx, and the superb ****CyberWolf101**. **(and yes, these are my advertising skills XD)**


	4. Tuam libera mentem

**A/N: I'm sorry about the delayed update, but I think I sorta made it up to ya'll by posting my longest chapter yet. ;) **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm happy that so many of you are enjoying our stories. ^^ (And as you can already tell, I'm cutting my A/N a bit short since I don't have much else to say this time XD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the OCs except Irvin, his family, and his Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tuam libera mentem**

Walls splattered with blood, glittering pieces of glass littering the floor, and bodies with their clothes torn in varying degrees were the images my eyes painted for me as I glanced around the room. My eyes moved away from the scene and landed on one of the few conscious beings in the room, his tails going crazy behind him. The CharTales seemed to be focusing incredibly hard on something since his eyes were filled with intense concentration. _He's probably trying to figure out how to use his tails, if the way they're moving so erratically is any indication. Glad my tail's gone, that thing seemed to have a mind of its own half the time. It would have been a pain in the ass trying to keep that thing under control._

Moving on from the CharTales, I begun to study the BlazeLoom girl. She had this moody look on her face but at least she was sticking to one emotion for the time being. _I really wonder what those mood swings had been about. Even though at first I pushed it off as insane, I really don't think that's it. _Biting my tongue extremely lightly, I continued my thoughts. _Maybe she's pregnant or something? Rina and Sam always seemed to have extreme mood swings during their pregnancies. That would also explain why she was craving something as weird as a Yellow Pokéblock…_

Deciding that I'd figure out if that was true some other time, my gaze finally fell onto the last Pokémorph in the room. The poor girl was on the ground shaking while clutching her head in pain as she curled tighter into herself. The entire morphing process must have been very hard on her. _She looks so fragile and hurt._ My heart clenched._ It reminds me of Abby after she broke her arm and wouldn't stop crying until the doctors administered the anesthetic. She also had a pained expression on her face…_

Luckily I was brought out of my thoughts when the CharTales boy began to speak. "So ye guys got names, or do I call ye tail girl, oh-horny-one and fanged boy?" _…he's kidding right?_

Shaking my head, I replied back to the sixteen year old, "Really, you should of just stopped after asking, 'So you guys got names'. The rest of your sentence did nothing to help my opinion of your intelligence. At least my names for you all made sense. GardeDoom, BlazeLoom and CharTales. They may be obvious, but at least they're accurate." _Ugh, did I really just insult a kid? That's pathetic…_

The boy face scrunched up with anger, as he opened his mouth to try and make some comeback when the pregnant chick cut him off by shouting at us, "Oh, shut up, the pair of you! Sirens blaring, bodies littering the floor, and you're arguing over names? Mew save us. Of all the fucking children I get stuck with. My name's Rylee, write it down, memorize it, fucking EAT it! Now do something useful!" Watching her stomp off towards a locked steel door, I held back a laugh. _Yep, I'm definitely sticking with the idea of her being one of the most moody pregnants in the world._

Pushing my thoughts out of the way, I decided that the girl was right about one thing. We should be doing something useful. _I think I saw a pin pad next to that door 'Rylee' just went to look at. It shouldn't be too hard to hack into it and unlock the door._

About to go join Rylee, a meek voice grabbed my attention. "I'm Slevena... Could someone maybe... help me up, please?" Turning around I was just in time to catch the CharTales boy move towards the GardeDoom, his face lit up like a red streetlight. I smirked at the scene. _Seems like lover boy has this under control, I better go look at that pin pad now._ About to leave, I noticed that as the boy reached out his hand toward 'Slevena', his tails copied his hand's movement and shot out towards her. Luckily, right before they reached her he recoiled back far enough so that his tails barely missed Slevena. The poor boy's face was glowing with humiliation while the girl's was just filled with confusion. _False alarm. He does __**not**__ have this under control._

Sighing, I made my way over to the two. Feeling a bit of pity for the boy, I decided to try and distract him from his thoughts about how he just embarrassed himself in front of a girl I'm guessing he liked. Stopping in front of the two, I glanced towards CharTales boy and made sure my face had a smug smirk on it as I commented, "Smooth move Romeo." Than I put my hand out towards Slevena and calmly told her, "Here, give me your hand." Shyly, she gave me her hand I pulled her up with ease. Pivoting my head to face the now completely pissed CharTales, I aloofly mentioned, "Name's Irvin. Think you can remember that?" Taking in his forced smile and his clenched shut eyes, I guessed I had done a wonderful job at distracting him from the previous situation. _Unfortunately though, I probably have to make sure he doesn't try to kill me now…_

Shaking off the thought, I noticed the boy walk-or more like stomp-his way towards Rylee who was still investigating that metal door. _Great, I can't go check out the pin pad now that the brat's over there. Unless I __**want**__ to die before I even turn twenty… _Trying to decide if I should risk being decapitated by nine tails just so I can attempt to open some door, a soft voice broke into my musing. "Thanks…" Twisting my head to my right, I saw Slevena give me a small smile and staring up at me with big pale brown eyes.

Smiling gently at the still slightly shaking girl, I worked my hand through my hair and replied, "No problem." Nodding her head at me, she looked downwards and began to study her hands. Concluding that our noticeably short conversation was over for the most part, I started to observe what the other two morphs were up to. They were still in front of the door, the CharTales watching Rylee cautiously as she glared intensely at the only exit while the fire around her wrists began to grow.

"Ir…Irvin?"

Acknowledging the shaky voice with a simple "Hmm," I turned my gaze towards a pair of uneasy pale brown eyes. The eyes swiftly shifted off to the side, not really seeming to be focusing on anything in particular.

Slevena started to speak again, though in an almost dead silent voice that had me straining to hear her. "What…what horns are on my head?" It seemed to me that she already knew the answer, but needed to hear it from someone else before she could truly believe it.

I stirred uneasily and thinned my lips before answering. "They seem to be horns of a Houndoom, although they are smaller in size and seem to be colored a deep red instead of the typical grey." I heard an intake of breath and watched her hands come up to clutch her head as she closed her eyes. She was in pain again and I had no fucking idea what I was supposed to do.

With a worried look spread across my face, I tried to get her attention by softly saying, "Slevena." She didn't even look like she knew I was there and began to drop to her knees. I tried to catch her before she fell all the way, but my slowed moments made me a little too late. As she began to curl up into a fetal position, I attempted to ask her if there was anything I could do to help but I got no response. Kneeling down so she could hear me better, I asked again but all she did was clench her teeth. _Fuck, this isn't good. Should I get Rylee, they're twins right? She should know what to do. And even if she doesn't, I'm sure she could do a hell of a lot more good than I'm doing right now._

Getting up from my kneeled position, I saw the shaking girl cover her face and heard her mutter out, "Head…ache…" right before she started to cry. My face transformed from its worried look to a slightly scared and extremely frustrated one as soon as I saw a tear slip out from behind her hands and down her cheek. I bite the inside of my left cheek, not caring as my fang torn a large gash in it. _She's getting worse! __**Damn it!**__ Why the fuck can I never do a damn fucking thing when someone's hurt! I __**need**__ to get Rylee over here._

Ready to call Rylee and CharTales boy over here, the siren-that I had been ignoring since I had busted out of my tube-grew louder, shutting out any chance of Rylee and the CharTales from hearing me yell to them. And if that wasn't bad enough, a women's voice began to project deafeningly through the room along with the siren which caused my ears to ring a bit.

"**ALL Agents and Security Personnel to AREA FIFTY-ONE. We have a CODE FIVE. I repeat, CODE FIVE. This is not a drill. Proceed with the utmost care."** The women barely managed to finish before Slevena let out a scream of pain that echoed through the room. I could only stare helplessly at her as Rylee finally managed to show up, her face set in a terrify glower as she shoved me out of the way and dropped down next to her sister.

Whipping her head in my direction she snarled, "What did you DO, you bastard?" Her lips curled over her teeth like a rabid animal.

Though my eyes were unfocused, the scared and frustrated look on my face remained as I bit out, "Nothing. She just started screaming. Maybe you should stop fucking asking me pointless questions and try to help her!" I didn't even see the disgusted look on her face or see it transform into a worried one as she looked back at Slevena. All I saw was a blurry picture of Rina's father, dressed in scrubs and glaring at me with so much hatred in his eyes.

Another shriek from Slevena managed to shake me out of the daze I was in, and thanks to that I managed to just catch her eyes glowing an eerie green before I felt a ripple of power zip right through me. Then, after a quiet calm had taken over, BOOM. I was sent crashing into the ground along with CharTales boy. The room was filled with dust, the sirens had been silenced, and Slevena was sitting with her open hand pointing at where the steel door should be. However, I couldn't really tell if it was still there or not since the dust had yet to settle, obscuring my vision of the door.

Standing up, I dusted myself off and then spit out some blood that had compiled in my mouth, from the cut that was still bleeding on the inside of my cheek. Licking the wound with my tongue in the hope that it would help the injury heal faster, I caught a glimpse of the steel door through the settling dust. And it was completely unharmed. I stared blankly at it for about a minute before I busted out laughing. _I just fucking had to deal with __**two**__ screaming girls, had to relive a lovely moment from my past, __**and**__ got knocked hard onto my ass all so some girl could fire a blast that didn't even fucking scratch the only thing standing between our freedom. I'm going to guess Arceus is getting me back for turning down the nuns now. If that really is the case, then I wish he had just stuck to the fucking cliché and struck me down with lightning._

Calming myself down enough so I wouldn't look like an escaped asylum patient, a shriek of rage caught my attention. "Your FUCKING kidding ME!" screamed Rylee in utter disbelief, just noticing the unscathed door. Immediately after her cry she launched herself at the exit, wrists flaring up in a blinding display of embers. When Rylee reached the door, her first action was to hurl her right fist straight into the door. This was briskly followed by her other fist taking the right one's place. This pattern repeated endlessly, a dull bang being heard every time contact was made and a frustrated growl mixed with the sound every so often as Rylee's irritation grew at the continual sight of a perfectly unblemished steel door. With every moan of anger, her wrists' fires would exhibit a more energetic blaze and the door would groan louder as the fire grew. I closed my eyes and lightly bit my tongue in contemplation. _More anger equals a brighter fire. A brighter fire equals a slight growth in power. So more anger equ- _The ripping of steel took me out of my thoughts and back into reality. Rylee stood in a kicking stance with a delighted smirk as her leg was still pierced through a caved in steel door.

Shocked and unable to help myself, I muttered out a quiet, "Fuck…" _The insane/pregnant girl apparently has super human strength, go figure._

Tearing her leg out of the ruble, Rylee turned to us before whopping, "Fuck yeah! Psychic powers my ass. Pure brute strength all the way." Pausing to look into each of our stunned faces, she added, "Jealous much?" _Uh, hell yeah. But I doubt we should be discussing this right now._

Ready to start heading out the door, I noticed that the other morphs were just standing there in disbelief still. Well, CharTales boy and Slevena were just standing there. Rylee was kind of hopping in place with the happy smirk still planted on her face.

Trying-and failing-to keep the sarcasm out of my words, I interrupted their little 'moment of silence'. "Not to rush any of you or anything, but in case you didn't notice the door's open and according to common sense, if we don't get out soon we're going to be in-"

"Deep shit." Rylee finished.

Nodding, I suddenly got the urge to turn my head towards where I knew that CharTales boy was standing. Following the odd desire, my eyes immediately locked with the brat's in a battle of...dominance? Though my head was whirling with confusion, my face stayed blank until the kid finally broke eye contact. I felt an unusual surge of prideful pleasure as he did this. _The hell am I doing? When did I ever care about showing up some punk? Hm, maybe it's the new Pokémon infused side of me? Male Sevipers are known to be quite territorial and have a habit of fighting over who controls what…_

Satisfied with my explanation of my abnormal behavior, I rushed after the others through the exit way into a hallway that held a strange resemblance to one you would see in a hospital. Taking my eyes away from the blinding white walls, I noticed that I was **barely** keeping up with rest of the morphs as we ran. _Fucking slowness strikes again. Why the hell couldn't I have got any of the others' speed or at least kept my old speed?_ Glaring in contempt at the backs of the others, I began to feel my jewel dissolving back into my head and my human fangs lengthening into three inch long Seviper ones. A feeling of utter disgust filled me as I felt a slimy Seviper tail grow from my tailbone and slither its way right from under my long lab coat. Luckily though, that feeling of disgust helped distract me from the pain of my shell crown growing out of my head and the sharp stinging of a smaller version of my full morph's ruff growing from my neck.

Continuing to run, I looked backwards to observe my reptilian tail with a slightly puzzled face. _I thought I was changing all the way again, but I ended up stopping halfway. Turns out morphs have three forms… I wonder how our body decides whether to go into full morph or to just go halfway? _

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I managed to turn around just in time to stop before I ended up crashing into Charboy. Checking to see why we had stopped in the first place, I glanced over the brat's head before seeing that we were at a split hallway. _Left or right? This is going to be a hard decision. _Before any of us could start an argument over which path we should choose, all of our heads snapped towards the left as the sound of frantic shouting reached our ears. _…on second thought, it's not that hard of a decision._

Darting down the right hall, I instinctively started to check the surroundings for any kind of security traps or something suspicious. _I was stupid not to check for any traps before. This organization was able to create Pokémorphs, who knows what kind of advance security systems they could possibly make._ In my search, I saw a couple of cameras but nothing that indicated the placement of traps. The cameras were of no concern to me, they already knew what I looked like and I'm sure they had already had some pictures of me in the computer main frame.

Feeling a light whoosh of air diverted my attention from my inspection and made me look over to my left. Turns out my uncontrollable seviper tail had some kindness in it if the scene in front of me was any indication. My poisonous tail was lifting the CharTales morph _(I really need to learn his name)_ to his feet. The boy muttered out his thanks while wiping off some blood from the fresh wounds on his knees before perking up into attention. _Did he notice something?_ Holding out a hand to signal me to stop, he called out to the other two morphs. "Can you hear that? People in front of us." Straining my ears, I managed to make out the echoing of footsteps and shouts.

Both the girls stopped and turned around to face us. Listening for a small second, Slevena nodded. "What will we do?" Her quiet question was laced with apprehension and her mouth was drawn into a frown.

At her twin's question, I confident smirk stretched across Rylee's face while she answered, "Bring 'em. Those bitches won't know what hit 'em."

Agreeing with her, I grunted my approval. _We aren't left when many options __**but**__ that unfortunately. Unless we could find a place to hide for the time being… But even then we co-_ The sound of a door opening breached my thoughts. Charboy was holding a door open while motioning with his hand for me to get in. Seeing as the girls were already inside, I took one more glance down the hall and then walked in.

Charboy shut the door behind us as he stepped in after me, plunging the room into darkness. His voice carried inside the room as he whispered, "Just stay quiet." _Wow, really? I was thinking we were supposed to join hands and start singing Christmas carols. _It was a good thing it was dark or else the brat would have clocked me for the patronizing smirk on my face.

I felt myself tense up and my smirk fade as the pounding of feet passed by the door. Everyone held their breaths and we all strained our ears to see if we could hear anything else. A few minutes ticked by in perfect silence until I heard the sound of someone rustling inside the room. Instead of dropping into a fighting stance like I was planning, I stayed still and listened to an aloof voice inside my head say, _**[**__Don't worry. It's just Rylee__.__**]**_ _...uh, what the he-_

A low growl reached my ears and then all I could see was a blinding red light. Blinking black spots out of my vision, I managed to make out the crazed expression on Rylee's face. Her wrists filling the room with enough light that I could see just exactly what kind of room we had decided to hide in. A **very large** closet. Not a janitor's closet, but an actual closet where people put their clothes in. It was like a freaking store with stuff from accessories to jackets.

Slevena, completely mystified by the sight, let out a quiet "Wow…"

Checking the room over, all our eyes seemed to land on a large mirror in the room at the same time. The others grimaced at their images, but I didn't think my clothes were in that bad of shape. _However, this tight coat does not help my pathetic speed at all and having no kind of footwear might cause some issues…_

Watching Slevena laugh in utter glee while she dragged Rylee over to the nearest rack of clothes, I shook my head and sighed. _Since those two are probably going to take their sweet time finding an outfit, I might as well try and talk with Charboy about how we're going to get out of here. Maybe I can even figure out his name finally…_

Ending my thoughts, I looked over to where the brat would be only to see that he had wandered off into the closet as well. My reaction to that discovery was an immediate face palm. _We're being chased down by some evil whack jobs and they're searching for clothes. Hell, why don't we go ahead and try to see if we can find their lunchroom too? Then we can all order lattes and chat about this entire funny little situation with some of the scientist._ Sighing, I just stood there for a second before I decided that I might as well follow their example. _Not like I have anything else to do…_

Casually strolling over to a rack of clothes, I immediately spotted some dark blue jeans. Grabbing them, I inspected the back tag to make sure they were going to fit me. While I was doing so, my tail slithered its way between me and the jeans, and before I could even wonder what it was doing, had stabbed a hole right between the two back pockets. _…at least that solves the problem of me having to find something 'tail friendly'. _Throwing the jeans over my shoulder, I walked through the closet and picked up whatever I saw would fit me. I ended up with a black muscle shirt, a sleek pair of black running shoes _(to hopefully help with my speed)_, an indigo hoodie, a simple black scarf, and an indigo backpack. Swiftly changing in the middle of the aisle, I tossed the lab coat and scarf into the bag. _I may be able to use the coat for a disguise while getting out of here and I can use the scarf to cover up my forehead jewel._

Walking back over to where the door was, I noticed that none of the others were there. Sighing _(man, I've been doing that a lot)_, I made my way over to the large mirror I had noticed before. Looking over my half-morphed self, I started to brainstorm a way in which I could change back to my human self. Well, my **mostly** human self. _**[**__Just stop wishing you were as fast as the others__.__**]**__ Crap, you're back. Insanity must be one of the side effects of being a morph. That'd be another good explanation as to why Rylee acts like she does. _A sly voice slithered its way through my head in response. _**{Hah! You wish!}**_

Ignoring the fact that I didn't only have one voice in my head that wasn't my own, I decided to trust the first voice and began to push the nagging little thought of my speed from my head that had been bugging me since we started our dash for freedom. Once that was done, the pain of the transformation hit me and I rode it out with clenched eyes until it faded away. Opening my eyes, I looked straight into the face of a man who had a jewel on his head. _Well hell, that actually worked. __**{No dur dipshit.}**_

Making sure none of the others were around yet, I sat down against the mirror and closed my eyes. _Who the hell are you two and why are you in my head? _A snicker echoed in my head. _**{What, no thank you? Figures we get stuck with some manner less turd.}**_ I frowned. _You didn't do shit for me. __**{I cut a hole in your jeans. That's something.}**__ Wait, you're the reason I can't control my tail? _My head started to vibrate from the angry hiss the voice released. _**{Your tail?!?! You mean MY tail! I wouldn't let some pathetic human have control over my tail!} **_About to respond, a grumpy voice cut me off. _**[**__Stop arguing. I'm trying to sleep here. Terra, just tell the guy what's going on and then leave him alone__.__**]**_ _**{Alright, alright. Just go back to sleep you lazy bastard…}**_ An angry sigh echoed in my head. _**{Ok, listen up and listen good because I'm not going to repeat myself. The scientist need Pokémon to fuse with a human so they can make their little morphs. You didn't have any Pokémon, so they caught us in the wild to use for your fusion. They wanted a Seviper and a Slowking for your morph so they caught me and King for ya. Now you're stuck with us in your head.}**_ Silence was all I could hear in my head now, which I think I would have been very happy about that fact had **all** my questions got answered. Ready to ask one of my many other questions, the snake Pokémon's now sarcastic voice cut me off._** {That's all I'm going to explain. I'm done so don't try to be a pussy and be all, "Wait, wait I need more answers!" In fact, you might want to spend your time a little wiser and go look over at that shelf next to the mirror. It has a Beretta 92 on it, a holster, and some ammo next to it. I'd take it if I were you, especially considering that the brat that thinks you cock blocked him picked up a few weapons of his own... Oh, and his name's Kai by the way. Or at least that's what King said it is.} **_

A bit pleased that I could actually refer to Charboy by name now, I ignored the snide comments and followed Terra's directions. Soon I was staring at the sleek, black semi-automatic pistol and the other things she had mentioned. After throwing almost all the ammo I could find into a side compartment on my backpack, I put the black holster on and then slid a few bullets into the gun before I laid it inside the holster. Stepping back over to face the mirror, I made sure my open hoodie was covering the gun and the hole in my jeans. Satisfied with that, I reached into my bag and pulled out the scarf. Tying it over my forehead in a way that I wouldn't look like a complete dork or loser, a content smirk filled my face as I looked my image over. _Huh, it doesn't look half bad. __**{You keep telling yourself that…}**__ Great, your back. __**{Normally I would make some snide comment to that lousy excuse for a welcome, but the brat's back and you may need your full concentration to dodge those shiny little stars he has.} **__You love the idea of him killing me don't you? __**{Nah, I like the idea of him finally snapping and trying to pound you into the ground.}**__ That's pretty much the same thing. _All I received was a snicker in response.

Figuring the conversation was over, I turned away from the mirror calmly and then promptly raised a brow. _The hell is he wearing?_ 'Kai' was dressed in a white, long-sleeved shirt that looked like it was right out of a Chinese action movie and a midnight black cloak. His feet were sporting a pair of black shoes and his nine fox tails swayed out of a large hole in his pants. Around his neck was a pendant; a heart with realistic burning flames inside. _**{He does know he's a guy, right?}**_

Trying not to bust out laughing at the Seviper's comment, I merely grinned and flashed my outfit at him. His eyes narrowed in anger at me and his facial features made me feel like he was planning my death. _He either doesn't like my outfit, or he's still mad at me from before. __**{Try none of the above. He just thinks you're being a vain asshole.}**_

Before Kai could put whatever he had been planning into action, the girls finally showed up and both of us turned to look at them. Kai's jaw almost hit the floor and I couldn't tell if it was because of the fact that Rylee had a **sword** or because of Slevena's appearance. From the blush on his face, I guessed it was the second thing. Can't say I blamed him, she did look very pretty. She wore an off the shoulders sweater with large hot pink and black strips going across it, the floppy black collar making her hot pink bra straps stand out. The sleeves went to her elbows and the sweater went past her hips, the top partially covering her mid-thigh length black bubble shorts which had her tail sticking out of it. Slevena wore a pair of hot pink and black, ankle high converse, and had a hot pink clip that was keeping her bangs out of her eyes. A laughing voice interrupted my inspection. _**{How the fuck do you know what bubble shorts are?}**__ I've been married. If I didn't know what something Rina wore was, I'd either be sleeping on the couch or stuck at my sister's house. What are you doing still talking to me anyway? Thought you didn't like me. __**{Trust me, I don't. It's just that it gets really boring inside here and you're the only entertainment I have since the lazy bastard is asleep.} **_

Grinning, I turned my eyes over to Rylee. Her outfit was way less complex than her twin's, but still looked very good. Hell, I'd say she looked just as pretty as Slevena except in a more… _**{kickass way?}**__ Yeah._ She showed off a simple combo, a tank top and cargo pants that of course had a hole for her tail. She had her palms and forearms taped, and she also had her rapier tied around her waist. _Why the hell would anyone decide to put a bunch of weapons and clothes in the same room?_

It was Rylee this time that cut into my thoughts, her eyes filled with mischievousness. "We look pretty amazing, don't we?" Her smirk seemed to widen a bit as her eyes locked on Kai. "**Especially** Slevena." The poor brat turned seven different shades of red and cast his eyes downward in anger. I just sighed. _It seems it's time for another one of my amazing distractions. __**{Do you really have to interrupt the moment? I'm having so much fun seeing the punk squirm! I swear, human mating rituals are so entertaining.}**_

Paying no attention to Terra, I broke through the moment with a steady voice. "The chances of us escaping unharmed are growing slimmer and slimmer for every wo-"

"So, in other words we need to get going." Kai interrupted with a sneer. Slightly surprised he used a smart alec comment against me, I stumbled over my words a bit before just rolling my eyes. _Can't decide which is better, him sending smartass remarks at me or him trying to kill me with his eyes. _

Whispers and giggles made both me and Kai whip around our heads to glare down the girls. If there was one thing I had learned while living around a bunch of girls, it was that when you heard them giggle and whisper behind your back, it generally meant they either insulted you or were talking about how cute a boy was. Considering that Rylee was one of the girls, I quickly ruled out the second option. _**{Well aren't you judgmental.}**_

"What?" Rylee asked sweetly as we continued to glare, her face showing off a large smile that I'd often seen on my daughter's face when she was trying to get out of something. The reminder of my daughter made me stop glaring and laugh a bit while Kai just rolled his eyes.

The brat then walked over to the door and pressed his ear to it before saying, "I think we should be ok…" He looked back at us to make sure we were on the same page. We merely stared at him in response. Translating our silence as a yes, he turned the knob and peeked outside. Seeing nothing, we all quickly followed him out in stealthy stillness. Well, everyone except for Rylee.

"Which way now?" Rylee's loud voice sounded throughout the hall and I raised a brow in disbelief. _She's kidding right?_

Slevena's responded to her swiftly. "The same way we were going." The GardeDoom's eyes darted over to the glowing EXIT sign nearby.

Rylee still didn't catch on, answering her sister with an irritated look. "Because…" She stopped, her eyes now trained on the glowing sign. "Oh. There's an exit sign." _**{No duh, dumbass. A Zubat could of figured that one out…}**_

It seemed Terra wasn't the only one with a snide comment, seeing as Slevena walked over to Rylee with a smile and patted her shoulder before mockingly saying, "Good work, detective."

Her eyes narrowed and she growled out, "Oh, shut up!" _**{Excellent comeback genius. It may even be Nobel Prize worthy.}**_

I could only roll my eyes at the situation and then mumbled out, "And she calls **us** retards?" Pinching my forehead in frustration and zoning out the others, I called out to Terra. _Do you think you could wake King up for me? I've got a question to ask him. __**{What am I? Your personal servant?} **__Umm… _She let out a snort. _**{I'll give it a try, but I'm not promising anything.} **_A moment of silence passed before a yawn broke in. _**[**__What do you need__?__**]**__ I was wondering if you know about the outside perimeter of this lab. Are there any traps? __**[**__That would require a long explanation… Try asking again later__.__**]**_ _Wait…what? _

My eyes opened with confusion in response to his answer. Laughter from Terra only made me even more confused. _**{I told you he's a lazy bastard! He only gives the answers to questions that have short explanations.} **_She snickered. _**{Kind of like one of those Magic 8 Ball things you humans have.}**_

Sighing as she continued to laugh, I put my attention back on the others only to immediately regret doing so after I saw what was going on. Kai had his tails twisted around him in a weird way and was staring in defeat at the **melted** door handle. Rylee had a 'Death to All I See' look on her face, as she glared daggers at Kai. And Slevena was looking on in disappointment as the only way to open the door set in a metallic puddle on the ground. I sighed in frustration. _It's a sad day when talking to Pokémon inside my head is less stressful than dealing with real life. __**{I'll take that as a compliment.}**_

Through with just staring, Rylee let out a savage yell. "Damn you Charburger!" _**{That actually sounds pretty good…}**_ Then she promptly stomped over to Kai and shoved him out of the way after growling, "Move!!!" Next thing I knew, the door was flying off its hinges and a light breeze was playing with my hair.

The smile I grew split my face in two. _We're almost free. __**{But not from insanity.}**__ …the hell? __**{Eh, I felt like trying to rhyme…and I wanted to mess up your little moment.}**_ My smile disappeared. _I hate you so much right now. __**{Aww, really? You just made my day!}**_

Shaking my head in an attempt to get rid of Terra's disgustingly sweet yet sarcastic voice, I glanced back at the door and my smile returned. Not even the snake bitch could completely ruin this moment.

* * *

Brown eyes blinked dully up at the ceiling, making sure to keep a certain shiny, metal object out of their range of view. Said metal was held delicately in the hands of a slim teenager, who was making it obvious that she cared less about the 'patient' under her and more about the tool that just caused her patient to gasp out in pain. Without taking her eyes off what she was working on, she called out to a shadowy figure across from her. "Froslass, the experiment seems to be waking. Administer more of the anesthetic. It'd be such a hassle if the patient started to feel the full effects of my slicing and dicing inside him. Plus, I have a headache today and screaming would do nothing to make it better."

The ghost Pokémon merely nodded and then floated gracefully over to where some syringes laid. Picking one up, she hurried over to the awakening boy and promptly jabbed it into his upper arm. She waited until his eyes were completely shut before safely dumping the used syringe into a trash can labeled, "HAZARD". Done with the clean up, she returned to her previous spot and focused her eyes onto her trainers working hands.

The girl continued working through all of this, poking and prodding at all the different pulsing organs she could find and studying their reactions to her actions. A Slowking stood behind her, also studying the reactions of the organs like his trainer, except unlike her he was writing down all the things he observed on a small clipboard.

This continued for some time until the girl's hands seemed to falter a bit and a large spurt of red liquid launched itself at her pale blue eyes. A small frown appeared on her face as her hand retreated from the body and she dropped her scalpel onto a nearby silver tray. The clang of metal hitting metal resounded lightly through the room. As soon as the echoes faded, the Slowking sighed and set down his clipboard on a round table next to him before making his way over to the teary eyed blonde. Reaching up to remove the stained safety goggles from the girl so he could replace them with a clean pair, the Pokémon softly whispered to her, "That's the first mistake you've made in a month, don't get so upset over it Chess. Especially considering it didn't seriously harm the experiment." The Froslass landed next to her, nodding her head rapidly while holding out a tiny needle and thread.

Taking the items from the Ghost Pokémon while blinking away her tears, Chess begun to sew up the boy's open wound while responding to the Slowking's previous statement, "One mistake could keep me from unraveling a scientific breakthrough. And I thought I told you to call me Dr. Vilvaldi when we're inside the operating room." Punctuating the end of her sentence by dropping the needle and leftover thread into her Froslass's waiting hands, she admired her finished sewing job and then slipped off her white rubber gloves with a sharp snap.

The Slowking sighed as his trainer walked over to the corner closet to rid herself of the tacky lab coat she had covering her clothes and then glanced over at the visible thread that was entwined with the experiment's skin. His eyes filled with slight confusion and he turned towards his trainer. "Dr. Vilvaldi, why did you use a thread and needle instead of the surgical glue to close his wounds?"

Her response was fast and calm. "Why waste those chemicals on a cut I'm just going to reopen tomorrow? It seems quite wasteful if you ask me." The Slowking's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're planning to operate on him again that soon?!?!? He's just ten years old!"

Straitening out her white collared shirt and her mid-length black skirt, she merely walked over to her subject's head and pulled on one of the Pichu ears protruding from his dark blonde head. "See these? He's a Pokémorph, meaning he's not human and is not to be treated like one. He was created by science, so he will be use in the best way that benefits science. Constant observation of his organs is necessary for that." Completing her sentence, Chess turned on her heel and breezed out of the room with her hair billowing from under her purple delivery-boy cap.

The Slowking just looked after her sadly before turning to the oblivious Froslass next to him and saying, "Well, we better start the clean up. I'll carry the boy back to his chamber and you can go ahead and start cleaning up the rest of the mess."

At the prospect of getting to clean, the ghost let out an excited, "Froslass!" and then immediately got to work blasting away some blood stains on the floor with a water pulse attack.

* * *

**A/N: Hope ya'll liked it! Oh and by the way, the title means "Free your soul" in Latin.**

**OCs mentioned:**

**Chess Vivaldi-Happy2Bme**

**The Lab Experiment-PeopleNeedToLearnToSTFU**


End file.
